Battle of the Wrong Commander
The Battle of the Wrong Commander was a conflict that occured in 541AB, specifcally during Seren's confrontation with the Confederation of Defence. The soldiers of the alliance were commanded by King Jue Zheng, while Seren's forces were held by General Alec. Alec at the time had landed and begun raiding the lands of Courler, before meeting the defencing army on the plains near Nina. It was named after King Zheng rode out to fight who he believed was Ronigar, only to see the wrong commander. Background In '''534AB '''after gaining an overwhelming army, Seren left the forest to defeat both Sula and Whitoper in the Battle of Chaos. The rest of the year saw the fall of the Kingdom of Whitoper. In '''535AB '''saw Seren's forces fight Sula in the Battle on the Kailu Grasslands. A decisive battle leading to the fall of Sula, causing many of their soldiers and officials to seek safety in Courler. '''536AB '''saw the addition of Defel's forces into the alliance, after their defeat in Seren's campaign. In '''538AB '''Roshan fell to the might of Seren, while the Confederation gathered their soldiers and prepared for a confrontation. In '''541AB '''Alec and Ronigar led the horde of Seren into the lands of Courler, the Confederation split into two armies to face them, both believing they were facing different commanders. Numbers '''General Alec: '''150,000 Goblins. 100,000 Orcs. 200,000 Various Creatures. Totalling '''450,000 '''Horde members. '''King Jue Zheng: '''100,000 Courlerian Infantry. 30,000 Gonarundun Archers. 11,000 Courlerian Horsemen. 7,000 Defelian Knight's. Totalling '''148,000 '''Soldiers. The Strength of the Zheng The two clashed on the plains near Nina, King Zheng controlled his right wing while General Viole Grace held the left. On the side of Alec, he left the command under Armin while he kept a group of beasts nearby to help sway momentum if need be. The Initial Clash, the Strength of the Horde The two armies hit one another all along their line, none gaining any initial advantage. The Courerlian soldiers held tough, using spears to hold their distance while swordsmen killed any that came close. When they pushed to far they were overwhelmed and eaten by the horde, the Gnoll's smiling with blood-soaked lips. After a few minutes of fighting, the horde's strength began to crack through the shields. While they were not overrun, the Courlerian's were losing ground. Ogre's broke the spears, while owlbears clawed through the shields. Many fell but the line held. Armin was even seen in the fight, swinging his famed warhammer and splitting many heads. Members from the later famous Fool's End tried going after him, but the bodyguard he held was too strong for them to break through. King Zheng enters the Field Gonarundun archers continued to wittle away the Horde and their soldiers, being safe behind the soldiers of Courler. Any flying monsters were targetted specifically, stopping any from gliding over the lines of spears. Seeing that his soldiers were losing ground, King Zheng moved forward with his bodyguard to turn the tide. Alec saw the manevour and rode out to meet him, along with the various beasts and monsters he held as companions. When the two clashed it was seen as chaotic. Horses plowed into spears, beasts tore chunks and limbs and no one knew who they were fighting. During the skirmish General Alec was thrown from his horse and forced to fight at a disadvantage. King Zheng fought valiantly, taking down an owlbear along with a drider. But he was aware that he was losing men and morale to the monstrous forces, and called for them to rally together. General Viole noticed the mass of fighting and sent a group of Defelian Knights to save the King. He also sent a group of Courlerian Horsemen to hit the other side to turn the tide. King Zheng continued to fight back the beasts and monsters before the Knight's lances hit them. Alec could only duck and watch as his own companions fell to the might of the heavily armoured cavalry. When the charge was done, half the original forces had fallen. The General tried once more to make a move, but fell to the Courler Monarch before he could swing his sword. Armin's Defeat With Alec dead and his left flank falling, Armin tried to rally his troops. It initially worked as the monsters blood-lusting nature kept them killing and eating, but they soon felt the momentum of their battle changing sides. As the horses hit the other side and the Defelian Knights prepared for another charge, the horde broke and fled back to the ships. Armin tried grabbing troops and fighting on, cracking a few skulls of Courlerian soldiers before being wounded by members from Fool's End. To stop him dying, the horde grabbed him and dragged the still-fighting man back to Seren. He screamed and roared to let him continue, but he was overwhelmed. Losses '''General Alec: '''218,000 Dead. 80,000 Wounded. '''King Jue Zheng: '''56,000 Dead. 42,000 Wounded. Aftermath The Confederation of Defence celebrated their victory, trying to forget the loss they took in the plains near Yang. Seren Seren was full of wrath and anger at his first loss, cursing Alec's name to any demon god that he could think of. The only way he was calmed was due to Ronigar's decisive victory. King Jue Zheng King Jue Zheng became leader of the Confederation, with the High Jarl unwilling to compete against him after such a momentus victory. Aymon, the other competitors for the role was also killed making it a lot easier for the Courler Monarch to take the position. He took Alec's head and piked it on the battlefield, leaving it barely recognisable as insults to Seren were cut into the flesh. General Viole Grace Viole Grace was given rewards and respect for his help in the victory, the King even thanked him for the acts that saved his life. Songs were sung in his honour by many bards across Courler and Jue Zheng even offered to build a statue for him when they had time. Armin Armin was unable to avoid Seren's wrath. When he returned he was executed under the mage's orders, his head was piked and left to rot. The warhammer he was gifted was given to the next man in line, a dwarf named Barrik. Confederation of Defence The Confederation celebrated their victory, holding it as the first real set back in Seren's wars. A significant number of the horde was also reduced, allowing it to be easier for battles to come. King Zheng was seen as a hero, and Viole Grace alongside him.Category:Battle